Dangerous Infatuation
by RapidPinkLlamaz
Summary: What happens when Gohan cares no more about his family all because of Goku? And runs away? Gohan becomes a part of a gang and his mission is to Kidnapp Satan Videl, and then get her to trust him. GV
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, All I own is this spork here. Author Note: This is my first story I would like to thank cAnDii-kIsSeZ for the idea of the story and the title. I luff you sweetie thankies! (haha I  
sound like you) Anyways check out her B/V fic Under Your Skin.  
Dangerous Infatuation: Prologue  
  
As Goku spoke saying he didn't want to come thoughts ran though Gohan's  
head. Mostly reasons why he didn't want to come back. Was it that Goku  
didn't love him or care about him? Or was it because he killed his own  
father and he must have been a bad son. Crystal droplets simmered down Gohan's face as he sat there thinking. He stood up and walked over to the lookout edge. Looking back he saw that no one was looking towards his way. He masked his Ki and jumped off the Lookout edge. This was the point of no  
return. As He flew though the sky he could feel the wind in his hair. He sighed as  
he wiped the droplets away from his face. He touched ground a city and  
started walking, not knowing where he was going to end up.  
  
---------------------------------At the Lookout-----------------------------  
-------------------------  
  
The dragon disappeared and everything was back to normal. Trunks was alive  
again and everything was well. Piccolo looked around. Though everyone's  
sadness mixed with happiness he noticed one thing. Where was Gohan? He  
walked up to Trunks.  
"Gohan's gone." He plainly stated. Trunks looked around noticing Piccolo was right. "I think he left because  
of Goku."  
"Do you always state the obvious?"  
Trunks muttered under his breath.  
"This isn't a time to fight, he need to find him."  
So, the two gathered everyone and they looked for hours, but no one was  
able to find him. The finally gave up and went to tell Chi-Chi who of  
course fainted. ---------------------------------------Back with Gohan----------------------  
----------------------  
  
Gohan looked up and noticed gray clouds covering the sky. He sighed as Rain started pouring down upon him. He decided to find somewhere warm to stay for the night. He walked for about an hour it seemed until he came upon an alley. Walking down the alley he didn't notice a person standing in front  
of him until he bumped into him. The guy looked down gruffly.  
"Hey, kid watch where you're going." The man said.  
  
"Sorry Mister, I'm just trying to find a place to stay. The man looked him over and over again. Thunder clapped overhead as the  
man finally spoke, "You look like a tough kid I'm going to bring you to  
boss." Gohan nodded not knowing what he was in for and followed the man down the alley into shack. He brought him into a room and as quickly they met the  
man left. Gohan watched as someone sat in a black chair smoking a  
cigarette.  
"Boy, what's your name?" The man asked bluntly.  
"Gohan Sir."  
"Gohan, interesting. Why where you in the alley."  
"I was looking for a place to stay"  
"Why?"  
"Why, what?"  
"Why where you looking for a place to stay?"  
"Well, my dad died and I ran away and I needed a place to go." The man turned around in his chair to meet eyes with Gohan. He looked him  
over.  
"Hmm sayain huh?" The man said  
"How di-" "I used to study unknown creatures you're a sayain. And by the looks of it  
you want to be normal. Here." The man threw Gohan a pill.  
"Eat it, it will make you normal for the most part."  
Gohan ate it. Nothing happened at all. "The effects will kick in later. Listen kid you join my gang and you can stay. If not you get killed. Deal or What? Because I have stuff to attend  
to."  
Gohan sighed, "I'll join I have no other choice."  
"Perfect." Gohan started to feel dizzy not feeling himself he looked around and the world swirled around him. Finally blackness toke over him. The man laughing  
was the last he heard. Author: Sorry for the shortness!!! That's the prologue so it gets better as  
it goes!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
! 


	2. Abhorrence

Disclaimer: I'm to freaking poor to own DBZ. T.T Note: Check out **Under Your Skin** or else. It rocks. And my friend wrote it. Remember to review people! And thanks to all the people that reviewed the prologue.  
  
Chapter 1: Abhorrence  
  
7 Years Later  
  
Beams of light shinned though the windows as a man laid sleeping on what seemed a junkie cot. The sunlight beamed on his face and the man's eyes opened. They reveled cold black heartless emotion though them. He sighed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up, he put his face in his hands before hearing the slamming of a door.  
"Morning Son, Boss wants you in his office ASAP." The man that entered said in a stern voice.

"Whatever." Son replied as he got up and started walking towards the door, the man moved out of his way as Son neared the door.

Son turned towards the man before he exited,"Oh and Jack, don't ever wake me up again." The man simply nodded in fright as Son exited.Son entered a room and sat down as he looked at a turned black chair. A puff of smoke arose from the chair, and after a moment or so, its occupant spoke.  
"I have a business proposition for you, Son: a job."

Son scoffed. "Isn't all it ever is?" he muttered under his breath.

"Over the years, you have become my best player in this 'game' of ours, so it's only natural that I trust you with this, and only you." There was another puff of smoke. "You and I both know that I don't take kindly to screw-ups. There is no room and no time for screw-ups in this game, and of course if there ever is a screw-up, they shall be dealt with immediately."  
Son nodded him knew only to well....  
  
(Flashback...)  
Bank Alarms where going off like crazy, police where everywhere as the Cut Throats ran off with bags and bags of money. Boss looked towards little Gohan who watched people in panic, fear was seen in his eyes. Boss chuckled as he walked towards him."Your first job and you're doing a poor job at it. But seems you can make up for it. There's a little girl name is Videl Satan, kill her."Gohan gulped fear overcoming him, as the Boss threw a gun a him and he caught it. He never killed anyone before, but if he didn't he knew he would be punished. Damn, he should have never taken that pill, but he couldn't turn back now. Walking threw the shattered glass he came across little Videl Satan, actually she wasn't that little considering she was only a year young than himself. He walked up to the girl and pointed the gun at her. Fear was pouring though her eyes as rainfalls of tears came out of her eyes, she was terrified."Please, please don't hurt me." She cried "I have to do my job or I'll get punished."  
"Your job is more important than someone's life, what's wrong with you are you mad?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Gohan starred at her for a moment. He blinked away tears as he dropped the gun. He looked at her and ran. He couldn't do it. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran and ran. Until he ran into someone, Boss.  
"Did you do it Gohan?"

"Do what?"

"Kill the girl."

"Yes Sir."

"Liar." Boss looked at man behind him," Punish him."The man nodded and grabbed Gohan taking him away. Gohan tried to fight but they where to strong, he made a mistake and now he was to be punished. The man laughed cockily as they threw him in a room, walking in they locked the door behind him. Grabbing Gohan by his head he slammed it into a wall making blood run down his face. He repeatly slammed his head in the wall before dropping him. Gohan laid motionless as his eyes watched in shock as he kicked him repeatly in the stomach. Gohan coughed as waves of blood came out of his mouth unable to breathe well. The man started kicking Gohan in the face. Gohan's vision began to blur as he saw the man above him sitting on top of him unzipping his pants. The room and the man swirled around him. As he blacked out not knowing what happened. 5 hours later he woke up nude.  
  
(End Flashback...)  
Looking at the ground Son replied," Yes, so what do you want?" The Boss laughed smoke puffing up in rings as he did. He turned in his chair, the dark marks under his eyes where darker than ever. He put his arms on his desk looking at Son."I'm sure you remember that girl Videl right? Well I have another job for you that consist of her dying, but this time you're not going to make a mistake. Here's the job. You are to kidnap her and stay with her until farther notice, when we tell you to, kill her. Oh and get her to trust you so she doesn't expect it. This time don't fail, or it shall be your last job.""Yes Sir, I won't fail." "Good. Now you may go."Son walked out the door and down the hall before walking into his room and changing clothes, leaving he grabbed his knife, and walked out into the blissful sunlight. He squinted his eyes as he walked along the side of the road. Coming upon the Satan's Place he smirked, this time he wouldn't, he couldn't he wasn't like how he used to be back then, caring and loving. His hatred for people grew throughout the years. He had no emotions now he emotionless. He came upon the door and knocked. The door swung open to revel a maid."Hello Sir, Can I help you?" The Maid said kindly

"Matter of fact you could, I'm here to talk to Videl Satan, I just need to talk for one minute please."  
"Okay I'll get her." The maid smiled before walking away. A couple minutes later a girl appeared at the door. Gohan looked at her, for someone so rich and stuck up she looked no more rich than he. The girl looked him over and smirked.

"I don't recall knowing you. What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you for a moment." Son looked at the opened door," In private."  
Videl shut the door and walked up to Son," Okay Speak." Son smirked before quickly wrapping his arm around her neck and holding a knife up to her neck by doing this.

"Do whatever I say or I'll kill you." Videl looked at him hating everything about him even before knowing who or what he was. Son grabbed her and dragged her behind a fence and ways before going into a closed down house. He looked the doors of the nearby house and every single option to get out was shut down for her. He let go of her neck and put the knife away. Videl looked at him studying him. He looked at her and smirked."What are you looking at?" "I remember you now.""Finally, wow toke you long enough." She looked at him in disgust, she remembered the bank robbing, and how he was going to kill her. She remembered everything. She looked around the house as the thoughts came back to her pouring though her mind. The house was the crappiest looking place she had ever seen. The windows where closed up. Mold was growing in some places, and the house smelled at musk. She looked at him. 'He grew up that's for sure.' She thought as she looked him over once more. He wasn't bad looking but it looked as he had been doing drugs of some sort and he had been in a fight. He disgusted her."Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Son looked up at her," And why should I answer your useless questions?"

"Answer me you asshole."He laughed at her making her angry. No one laughed at Videl Satan and got away with it. She grabbed him by the neck, anger in her eyes. He looked at her and threw a punch to her stomach sending her to the ground in pain. He laughed, sounding almost like a mad person."Bitch don't you get it? You're not going to hurt me, that's why I was the one sent to kidnap you. Or are you to god damn stupid to understand that.""I don't know about you, you couldn't kill me the first time your heart is probably too weak to kill me this time.""I've changed a lot since then woman, you don't know shit about me.""I can tell."Son glared at the stupid woman and her acts."But don't worry, I will figure out why you came to kill me again.""I find that you least likely will be able, as I don't like to talk to useless beings.""Ass, whatever. Don't worry I will find out."  
  
Will Son tell his secrets to Videl or will he just keep them locked up? And what will Hercule think finding out Videl's gone? Find Out Next Time on Dangerous Infatuation! Preview: "Where's VIDEL?!?! She's gone my poor baby!" "Hercule, its okay Sir our Squad is on the Search for her."  
  
Finished! Thanks so much to **Candii** who helped me out when I got stuck and didn't know what to do! Don't forget to check out her B/V Story! Oh and please R E V I E W Also, Thanks Drago-Kai for the tip and all the reviewers, sorry for the shortness but later chapters will be longer. 


End file.
